world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011414maenamsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 23:27 -- 11:27 AA: Hi Maenam! Long time no chat. 11:27 AC: omq hiiiiiiii Samidude !!! 11:27 AA: How are things going? 11:28 AC: totes kray krayfish lately 11:28 AC: like suuuuupes kray krayfish 11:28 AC: sooooo much stuff qoinnq down 11:29 AA: Oh really? What? 11:29 AC: well uummmm lets see 11:30 AC: Jossy and I qot stabbed and thenn we helpped qive hummusbirth too a qiannt naked laddydude 11:30 AC: and Bally qot all madd and junk 11:30 AC: and Nully is totes bacck but kindaa 11:30 AC: ummmmm 11:31 AC: missinqq some eyeballs and junk 11:31 AC: sooooo yu know 11:31 AC: kray krayfish 11:31 AA: Oh no, Maenam! That's awful! 11:31 AA: I knew about Null, but I think she's holding together. 11:32 AA: Balish got all mad though? Was it that THING again? 11:33 AC: uuummmm he told me itss because of all the waterrybloody stuff in Vejjy's land I queess ??? 11:33 AC: like it freakked his thinkpann out becauuse hes a purpleblood 11:33 AA: Oh. I'm glad he's willing to talk to you about that stuff. 11:34 AC: yeahh we talkked about itt 11:34 AA: I've tried to get him to open up to me about his problems, because I worry about him, but I think he gets to feeling vulnerable when he talks about it or something. 11:35 AA: Plus he said I'm "incessantly pale." 11:35 AC: bluh thats TOOOOOOOTES Bally for yu 11:35 AC: buuuuut he onlly actts like that becauuse hes a cool quyy deep down I thiink 11:36 AA: Yeah, I think so too! 11:37 AA: But I think he really does have a bunch of issues that he needs to tell SOMEONE about. Just so he can get them out. 11:37 AA: If you sit on that sort of thing too long, it tends to fester. 11:38 AC: lol no kiddinq 11:39 AC: I told him Im qoinq too studdy up on a lott more aboutt landdweller stuff whenn I qet the chance 11:39 AC: I uhhh 11:39 AC: kinda dont really know alott 11:39 AA: That's so sweet of you, Maenam! 11:40 AA: I think just taking an interest, and listening to his problems, is more important than really knowing them. But it's really nice of you to study up on something you don't know for a friend. 11:40 AC: lolol thanks Samidude 11:40 AC: oh oh 11:41 AC: lol its mostly forr Bally butt I kinda have another reasson 11:41 AA: Oh? What's that? 11:42 AC: well uhhh to be honnest I kinda quess its because I liike 11:42 AC: spennt SOOOOO much time avoiddinq beinq an heiress 11:42 AC: thatt I neverr really learned anythinnq important 11:43 AC: liike I thinnk I would have at leasst been able to knoww what was upp with Bally iff I had donne any studyyinq 11:44 AC: so I quess Ive qotta catchh up for both me and for Bally 11:44 AC: annd errybody really 11:44 AC: ohbutt uhhh 11:45 AC: enouqqh aboutt thatt 11:45 AA: I think it's really cool that you're trying so hard to be responsible Maenam. 11:45 AA: But don't change too much! I think you're pretty cool now. 11:45 AC: oh hells to the yeahh Samidude !!! 11:45 AC: I justt qotta becomme 11:45 AC: MORE SUPES COOL 11:46 AC: oh oh soooooo 11:46 AC: whats up with my BFFIAWTIATAH 11:46 AC: ??? 11:47 AA: You mean me? 11:47 AC: lol of courrse Samidude !!! 11:47 AA: What's that stand for? 11:47 AC: lolol Best Fashion Friend In Another Wortl That Is Also Totes A Hummus 11:47 AC: of courrse !! 11:47 AA: Haha. Oh, okay. 11:48 AA: Well actually, a lot of stuff. Um....well, I guess you probably already saw that fanfic, so I'm just going to gloss over THAT little debacle. 11:49 AC: lolol fanfic ??? 11:49 AA: Oh, I assumed Scarlet had already sent it to everyone. 11:49 AC: uuuummmm not here butt like 11:50 AA: Don't worry, you're not missing much. It was just this really embarassing, private thing that Null wrote about me and my girlfriend. 11:50 AC: lol Nully wrote fanfics ??? 11:50 AC: omq that sounds uhhh 11:51 AC: kinda kray to be honesst 11:52 AA: Yeah, it was pretty kray. 11:53 AA: And then the Dersite Queen started messaging me with her OWN really private stuff to embarass Null, which I didn't want any part of. 11:53 AA: Then she started saying some mean and spooky things before running off. 11:54 AC: maaaaan queens arre weird 11:54 AA: Yeah. Totally. 11:54 AA: Oh, and I learned some magic! 11:54 AC: =:O 11:55 AC: OMQ that sounds aweesome !!! 11:55 AA: It was! 11:55 AA: Except... 11:55 AA: ...well, Beau was in trouble, so I tried to save her, and I used too much of the magic I think. 11:56 AA: Because these things I've been told are called "Horrorterrors" took me over, broke the thing we were trying to find for Katie's denizen, and made me wear the WORST sweater ever. 11:56 AC: D:>= 11:56 AC: ohhhh nooooo 11:56 AC: bad sweaters are laaaaaaaame 11:56 AA: Yeah. And this one's literally cursed! 11:56 AA: I actually can't take it off. Like I mean physically, it won't come off when I try. 11:57 AC: oh man Samidude that 11:57 AC: thats 11:57 AC: TOTES 11:57 AC: UNLEQIT 11:57 AA: It really is. 11:59 AC: maaybe theres a wayy to like 11:59 AC: uncurse itt ?? 11:59 AC: decurse ?? 11:59 AC: recurse ??? 11:59 AA: I don't know. Balish has been helping me look into it. 11:59 AA: I'm told it's a "chucklevoodoo." 12:00 AA: And apparently he knows more about those than anyone else left alive. 12:00 AA: Or....part of him does, I guess. 12:00 AC: well uhh 12:00 AC: I quess I would 12:00 AC: iff I had studied =:\ 12:00 AC: sorry 12:00 AA: No worries, Maenam! 12:01 AA: If you had studied, you might not be as good at making awesome hoodies! 12:01 AC: lolol oh yeaahh TOTES 12:02 AC: so liike are yu quys havinqq to do a bunch off stuff over therre for yur biq dude too ??? 12:02 AC: liike we hadd to convince a qiannt babby to be uhhh 12:03 AC: hatcched or born or sometthinq ??? 12:03 AC: and then she turnned into a naked laddydudebabby thatt made trees qroww ??? 12:05 AA: Wow. That sounds intense. 12:05 AA: Childbirth is really....I mean I know everyone says it's "beautiful" and a "miracle," but it's actually kinda gross from the outside. 12:05 AC: it wass kinda qross fromm the inside too 12:06 AA: Ughh. I kind of hate to imagine me having to give birth someday! I mean it'd be kind of cool to have a baby, but the idea of going through something so painful and messy... 12:07 AA: ...I mean I don't mind getting messy when it's paint or clay or something, but this is a different kind of messy entirely. 12:08 AC: lolol I think troll hatchinnqs pretty qross too 12:09 AC: buuuuuut it doesnt seem like its likke what yu quys do 12:09 AA: So you guys come from eggs? 12:09 AC: yeaahhh butt uhhh 12:09 AC: likke the wayy the eqqs arre made is whats kinda qross for mee 12:10 AC: totes qrody 12:10 AA: Oh. I guess I kind of saw what you were talking about in that video the Dersian Queen sent. 12:11 AC: =:O 12:11 AC: scandalous !!! 12:11 AA: Yeah, it was. 12:12 AA: I didn't know that's what would be in it. 12:12 AA: Otherwise I wouldn't have watched. 12:12 AC: unnnnqh that sounds reaaaaally unleqit Samidude 12:12 AC: not qonna liee 12:12 AA: It was. 12:12 AA: I don't think I like the DQ much. 12:14 AC: lol I thiink I can see why not 12:15 AA: I don't really understand your Black Romance thing, but it seems like it wasn't right for her to go embarassing Null like that on purpose. 12:15 AC: mann blackrom is weeird to me too 12:15 AC: butt I mean uhh 12:16 AC: likke Im suuuupes not a pro on that sorta junk either 12:17 AA: Oh. I guess that makes sense. You seem way too nice to imagine you hate-loving someone. 12:18 AC: lol yeahh itss tooootes not my speed 12:21 AA: What about the moirail thing? 12:21 AC: well liike uuuuuum 12:21 AC: aboutt that 12:22 AC: yu know its kinnda alike a BFF but like 12:22 AC: a more BFF BFF 12:22 AC: yu know ??? 12:23 AA: I....guess so? I've had a lot of trouble grasping it, really. 12:23 AA: A lot of the stuff Null talks about sounds like how I treat all my friends. 12:23 AA: Except I guess you're only supposed to have ONE. 12:23 AC: lolol I thiink its kindd of like yur 12:23 AC: ONE TRUE BFF 12:23 AC: and liiike all the others are still BFFs 12:24 AC: in their like ownn 12:24 AC: BFF 12:24 AC: ways 12:24 AC: yu know ?? 12:24 AA: Well that sounds a lot better than the way I was thinking of it before. 12:24 AC: lolol totes !!! 12:25 AA: The way Null was describing it, and the way Balish was, I thought it was the sort of thing where if you talk with anyone else about their feelings, your "moirail" would feel betrayed! 12:26 AC: lol wellll a lot 12:26 AC: and I meann tooooootes a lot 12:26 AC: of trolls taake their quadrents KRAY srsly 12:27 AC: its kiiiiinda hellaweird too me 12:27 AA: Oh. Yeah, I guess I've kinda noticed that. 12:27 AA: It seems like most of my human friends are in one or two quadrants with trolls. And they don't even HAVE quadrants. 12:29 AA: So do you have anyone you're pale towards, Maenam? 12:29 AC: lolol wellllllllll 12:29 AC: maaaaaybe 12:29 AC: butt I uhhhh 12:30 AC: I quess I kinnda sprunq it on himm ?? 12:31 AC: so I meann I quesss not maybe ??? 12:31 AC: beiinq coy is harrd =:/ 12:31 AA: Is "him" a certain prickly-on-the-outside, cool-on-the-inside troll? 12:31 AC: =:O 12:32 AC: omq how did yu knoww ??? 12:32 AA: Actually, I was kind of hoping. 12:32 AA: I think you two would work really well together. 12:32 AC: dawww thanks Samidude 12:33 AA: But yeah, I'll bet he would be way too shy about it if you came right out and told him you were pale for him. 12:34 AC: lol uhhhh 12:34 AC: oh mann 12:34 AC: I hoppe I diddnt like tooooootes freaak him out or anyfin 12:35 AA: It's tough to tell with him. 12:35 AC: lolol true dat 12:36 AC: oh oh speakinq of whichh I need to qet to work on a surprise thinqy forr him and Libby !!! 12:36 AA: Oh! Is it a NIADIS ORIGINAL? 12:36 AC: OMQ YU QUESSED AQAIN !!! 12:36 AC: =;) 12:37 AA: I bet they'll love it. 12:37 AC: lolol I hope so 12:37 AC: and thenn Im makin somethinq for allll my awesome hummus peeps 12:37 AC: blinqinq yu alll out in 12:37 AC: NIADIS 12:38 AC: ORIQINALS 12:38 AC: *totes confettii errywhere* 12:38 AA: Hahaha, that sounds amazing. I'm looking forward to it. 12:38 AC: lolol take it easy Samidude 12:39 AC: messaqe me aqainn 12:39 AC: like annytime !! 12:39 AA: Okay. I'll look forward to that, too! 12:39 AA: And good luck with YOU KNOW WHO, wink wink. 12:39 AC: lolol thanks wonk wonk 12:39 AC: byyyyeeee =:D -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:40 --